pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
|textcolor=black |name=Arceus |jname=(アルセウス Aruseusu) |ndex=493 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Are-see-us/Are-kee-us |hp=120 |atk=120 |def=120 |satk=120 |sdef=120 |spd=120 |total=720 |species=Alpha Pokémon |type= |height=10'06" |weight=705.5 lbs. |ability=Multitype |color='Gray' |gender=Genderless |}} Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Aruseusu) is a -type Mythical Pokémon, and is known as the creator of the Pokémon world. Arceus has the unique ability to change its type depending on the type of plate that it holds. Arceus has a stat total of 720 surpassing the highest's record of 680. Arceus was the final Pokémon in the National Pokédex until Generation V was announced. Appearance Arceus is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. Arceus looks like a fusion of Palkia and Dialga, resembling a wingless dragon of some sort. Arceus will change color as well as type with whatever type plate it is holding. It is shown with other colors of the wheel, though always being differnt. Special Abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the -Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a -Type. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000 " arms, though, due to Arceus not actually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1,000 arms" are metaphorical. The "1,000" arms could be Arceus's move "Judgement" but this is still unknown. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (also known as the Lake Spirits) Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Arceus can also easily hold off Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga all at the same time, making it incredibly powerful and it can speak using telepathy. Its balanced stats surpasses Mew's, Celebi's, Jirachi's, Manaphy's, and even Victini's. It is also capable of learning Draco Meteor if given the Draco Plate. It can learn pretty much any move and the only moves it cannot learn are the ones that requires the arms, which it lacks. Strangely it is also capable of using Seismic Toss despite not having any arms to toss its opponents with (it may do this witn levitation.). In the Anime Arceus appeared in the Arceus and the Jewel of Life, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Arceus battled against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga transported Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sheena (a new character) back in time to stop Marcus from betraying Arceus in the first place. Arceus also appeared along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in the opening "The Greatest - Everyday!". It eventually is the world's most powerful Pokémon. In the Manga Gold will fight against an enraged Arceus in the later chapters of Heartgold and Soulsilver Pokémon Adventures. Evolution Arceus does not evolve. Game Info Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. As of November 2009, Nintendo released a one of a kind Arceus to the USA. So far this has been the only way to get an Arceus except through the use of a cheating device. Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item through the aforementioned cheating device and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed by Nintendo until February 2009. In the game there exists data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate] as well), but there is no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (It is possible that Nintendo only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing). It is known as the Deity Pokémon due to the fact it created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the lake guardians. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, there is an event in which you can trade the 12th movie Arceus over from Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, enter a new set of ruins (the Sinjoh Ruins) and watch Arceus create a newborn Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, all at level one and each holding their respective orbs. This is, so far the only way to get origin forme Giratina in HeartGold and SoulSilver as you cannot trade over the Griseous Orb. The event can be activated twice; once with the movie/TRU Arceus and another time with a Hall of Origin Arceus, although the only way to obtain a Hall of Origin Arceus at this time is through cheating (a YouTube video demonstrating this). Arceus is also in the game Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. At the final floor at the last dungeon, your hero will find a Silver Arceus Statue. It will give you a very powerful item called a Space Globe, which raises all the active Team Member's Attack stat. Arceus itself does not appear in the game. However, Arceus has a very small role in the end of the Final episode. After beating Primal Dialga and Dusknoir vanishes from the timeline Grovyle and Celebi are about to themselves. However, it is suddenly cancelled and Dusknoir's fading is erased. Dialga (Despite being how the Hero is brought back to the timeline.) says it is not his doing, but another Pokémon's at a much higher power level. Many think that this Pokémon is Arceus, because Arceus is Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina combined and Dialga controls time while Palkia controls Space. In Guardian Signs, he is found the Light Temple along in the Sky Fortress. Locations | pokemon=Arceus| diamondpearl=Hall of Origin (Requires Azure Flute)| dprarity=One| platinum=Hall of Origin (Requires Azure Flute)| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Pokémon Global Link via event| bwrarity=One| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Arceus| diamond=It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms.| pearl=It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed.| platinum=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| heartgold=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| soulsilver=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| black=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| white=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| }} Learnsets Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |dpspr=493arceus.png |dpsprs=DP Arceus Shiny.png |ptspr=Arceus PtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Arceus Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Arceus PtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Arceus Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Arceus Back IV.png |IVbacks=Arceus Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Arceus BW.png |bwsprs=Arceus Shiny BW.png |Vback=Arceus Back V.png |Vbacks=Arceus Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon able to be caught in any game, at level 80, while it is the highest level Legendary Pokémon able to be caught, while a level 100 Magikarp(also known as kingkarp) can be found in Pokemon Platinum using the Super Rod in the Resort Area. *Arceus' ability Multitype, is an ability exclusive only to Arceus. Also, if given a Sky Plate, it becomes the only Pokémon that is only pure -Type as of the Generation IV games, although Tornadus in Generation V is also pure-Flying. *Arceus holding a Draco Plate is the only pure Dragon-type Legendary Pokémon. *Arceus's name pronunciation in Pokémon Battle Revolution is Ar-SEE-us, however, this is wrong, compared to the movie's pronunciation of (Which is also the official pronunciation announced by Game Freak) Ar-KEE-us. *In the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life", Arceus was being kept alive by the plates or shards which changed its type. In the Pokémon games, Arceus doesn't have any plates when you encounter it. *The Greek word 'archaois' means ancient. It then became the English word "archaic" which probably refers to how Arceus created the world and was the first ever Pokémon. *Arceus moves and looks somewhat like Dialga in the movie. *Arceus's moveset is also like Mewtwo's: it can't learn every move, but most of them. *Arceus, besides moving like Dialga, runs in the air like a horse. *Arceus and Regigigas are the only Normal-type Legendary Pokémon. *Arceus likely created all of the Legendary Pokémon that have to do with nature (with the exception of Mewtwo). *Although it is genderless, its voice is that of a male and male characteristics. *When holding a Toxic Plate, Arceus could be the only Poison-type legendary. *There is an argument over Mew or Arceus creating all Pokémon as Mew's Pokédex information says "Ancestor of all Pokémon." It is unknown if Arceus created Mew before Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina or Mew was born during or before Arceus. *Arceus was considered as the God or creator of Pokémon universe based on Sinnoh myth. *If you have all stats at max with beneficial nature it would have a stat total of 2,304. Category:Event Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes